Jolteon
Jolteon (ジョルティオン, Jorution) is an Electric-type Lightning Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Jolteon is a dog-like Pokémon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear. It has four slender legs, each with a three-toed foot and a pink paw pad. It has large, pointed ears with black insides. Jolteon is covered in yellow fur, and has a white, spiky collar. It can make its fur sharp like needles; this is similar to Glaceon, which also has fur that can be made sharp. Jolteon has dark, fox-like, black eyes. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 54.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Jolteon can use the same attacks that Eevee can use, with the addition of the ability to wield electrical attacks, as well as Double Kick and Pin Missile. In order to gather power for electric attacks, it accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere, charges power when its mood changes, or amplifies the weak electric charge of its cells with the static electricity of its electrically-charged needle fur. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Jolteon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Jolteon are sensitive Pokémon and easily become sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. If startled or angered, it can shoot out bristles that are sharp enough to pierce opponents. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity, and the negatively charged ions in its fur create a constant sparking noise. Its fur also stands on end if it is angry or startled. Habitat Jolteon usually are found near power plants. Due to the need of a Thunder Stone to evolve from Eevee, not many are found. However, because it's an Eeveelution, it can adapt almost anywhere. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers. Diet Major appearances Jolteon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Sparky. Jolteon was also seen under the ownership of Satsuki in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. Volkner used a Jolteon in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! during his Gym battle with Ash. It was defeated by Ash's Infernape. A Jolteon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an Eevee and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced Sylveon. A Jolteon appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, which it evolved from one of three Eevee. In Get Along, Little Pokémon, Ethan used a Jolteon as a "sheep dog" of sorts. Whenever any of Ethan's Magnemite tried to escape, Jolteon would use Thunder Wave to lure them back. Other Minor appearances Ash battled against a Jolteon in the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. Jolteon is one of the Electric-type Pokémon that was seen in the lake with crystal in As Clear As Crystal. A Jolteon appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Multiple Jolteon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Jolteon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. A Jolteon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. A Jolteon was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. A Jolteon belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Jolteon, Lightning Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Thunder Stone. When frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity. However, Jolteon becomes enveloped in lightning when angered. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon